


Мидсаммер

by Ellende



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: AU, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellende/pseuds/Ellende
Summary: Джеймс - студент, приехавший на лето в приморский городок Сент-Айвс в Корнуолле. Во время празднования Мидсаммера он знакомится с Майклом - актером, исполняющим роль Рогатого бога, персонажа кельтских легенд.





	Мидсаммер

__

Ночь, одержимая белизной  
кожи. От ветреной резеды,  
ставень царапающей, до резной,  
мелко вздрагивающей звезды,  
ночь, всеми фибрами трепеща  
как насекомое, льнет, черна,  
к лампе, чья выпуклость горяча…  
Иосиф Бродский

 

****

Сент-Айвс, Корнуолл, Англия

****

Машина мягко вкатилась на холм, Джеймс заглушил мотор, и в наступившей тишине они услышали, как шумит близкое море.  
Бетти, проспавшая большую часть пути от Лондона, была полна энергии: она щёлкнула замком ремня безопасности, открыла дверцу и, подхватив свой розовый рюкзачок, спрыгнула на гравий перед домом. Джеймс вылез вслед за ней, достал из багажника сумку с их вещами и пакет с продуктами. Пискнула сигнализация.  
В доме было тихо и сумрачно. Бетти тут же унеслась исследовать первый этаж и мансарду; Джеймс прошел на кухню, водрузил тяжеленный пакет на стол. Вытащил телефон, отыскал в контактах номер Сьюзен.  
— Джеймс?  
— Привет.  
— Вы доехали?  
— Да, все хорошо.  
— Я рада, — голос у нее был чуть уставший. — Как там погода?  
Джеймс машинально перевел взгляд на окно — в нем ветер гнал по небу темно-серые тучи, раскачивал верхушки высоких сосен, которые росли вокруг дома.  
— По радио обещали грозу, — сказал он. — К вечеру дойдет до нас.  
— Вы же пойдете на пляж? Постарайтесь успеть до дождя, хорошо?  
— Да, сейчас перекусим и пойдем.  
— Ну, до связи, — она кашлянула. — Я приеду так быстро, как только смогу.  
— Не торопись. Мы не пропадем.

— Папа, папа! Смотри, тут Арлекин!  
Джеймс, нарезавший хлеб для бутербродов, медленно положил нож на стол. Сердце отчего-то заколотилось быстро и нервно. Голос Бетти раздавался сверху, из мансарды, но, вместо того чтобы подняться к ней, Джеймс почти бегом прошел в гостиную и выглянул в окно, выходящее на пляж.  
Пусто. На черных скалах и белом песке — никого.  
— Папа! — Бетти сбежала вниз, в руках у нее бабочкой трепетала раскрытая книга. — Вот он, смотри! Это же Арлекин? Нам мисс Коул про него рассказывала!  
Она протянула ему книгу, и Джеймс увидел пестрый разворот с иллюстрацией к какой-то сказке, где была изображена заполненная народом площадь средневекового городка, в центре которой гримасничали бродячие актеры.  
— И правда, Арлекин, — сказал он тихо.  
На рисунке был шут в черно-белом трико. Лицо его закрывала полумаска, голову украшал колпак с бубенцами. Джеймс мог бы поклясться, что волосы под колпаком — короткие, темно-рыжие, почти медные. А глаза в прорезях маски — серые.  
Он вернул книгу Бетти, глубоко вздохнул и спросил как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Бет, ты очень голодная?  
— Чуть-чуть, — Бет смешно нахмурила брови. — Очень немножко голодная.  
— Тогда ешь бутерброд, а потом пойдем на пляж.

Море плескалось и шипело, вылизывая песок, море гулко булькало среди камней, бросаясь на берег волна за волной в выверенном тысячелетиями ритме. Бетти восторженно вопила, бегая туда и обратно вдоль линии прибоя, ее резиновые сапожки оставляли в песке глубокие, тотчас заполнявшиеся водой следы. Джеймс, подняв воротник пальто, наблюдал за ней.  
Их старый дом с мансардой относился к прибрежному городку Сент-Айвс, но стоял на отшибе, среди холмов. Он был выстроен не из камня, а из дерева, и за долгие годы ветер и мелкий песок отполировали его стены до белизны. Когда-то тетя Эдна выкрасила ставни в бирюзовый и посадила возле дома несколько кустов шиповника. Теперь шиповник разросся, и каждый год, в июне, соленый воздух с моря смешивался с острым ароматом белых бутонов.  
Тогда тоже был июнь, вспомнил Джеймс. Не такой, как сейчас, а теплый, жаркий, и шиповник цвел быстро и бешено, теряя лепестки, и сосны, нагретые солнцем, пахли смолой, а море было бирюзовым и синим и блестело, как свежевыкрашенное. Был июнь, и праздник Мидсаммер на берегу залива, а потом стало понятно, что так, как было раньше, уже никогда не будет.  
Он резко и зло выдохнул, пытаясь отогнать видение себя восемнадцатилетнего — такого жалкого и одновременно неуязвимого в своих чувствах. Эдны не стало тринадцать лет назад, и Джеймс ездил сюда сначала один, потом — со Сьюзен, а теперь их шестилетняя дочь в сапожках с единорогами прыгает по волнам в полосе прибоя, собирает ракушки и камни, рвет букеты из жесткой сухой травы.  
И Джеймс, глядя на нее, старается не думать больше ни о чем.

К вечеру пришла гроза. Небо налилось чернильной синевой, в каминной трубе завыл ветер. Джеймс загнал машину в гараж и несколько минут стоял на веранде, любуясь мелькающими над морем вспышками пока еще далеких молний и раздумывая, не закрыть ли ставни. Но первые крупные капли дождя уже застучали по крыше, по листьям, по камням дорожки, спускающейся в сад, и он вернулся в дом.  
Они разожгли камин в гостиной, поужинали и уселись на диван — Бетти с планшетом, а он с книгой. Гроза теперь бушевала прямо над их домом, и Бетти ойкала каждый раз, как гром раскалывал небо пополам. В конце концов она отложила планшет, переползла поближе, положила голову ему на колени и уснула, пока он читал. Джеймс встал, двигаясь очень медленно и аккуратно, подсунул Бет под голову подушку, накрыл ее пледом.  
На кухне он достал из холодильника бутылку пино гриджио, наполнил бокал и вышел с ним на веранду. Гроза уже унеслась дальше, дождь кончился, и слышно было, как в ночном воздухе капли воды срываются с листьев и падают в траву с выпуклым, чуть округлым звуком.  
Вдруг ему почудилось какое-то движение на холме, среди сосен. Словно чья-то тень пересекла просвет между деревьями и скрылась. Джеймс прильнул к перилам. Минут пять он вглядывался в призрачную темноту, но так больше ничего и не увидел.

***  
Тогда тоже был июнь.  
Лондон изнывал от жары, и Джеймс, сдав последний экзамен и хорошенько отметив это с однокурсниками, умчался к морю, в Сент-Айвс, в дом тетушки Эдны, которая давно звала его к себе — «провести лето на воздухе и набраться сил». С утра он уходил на берег, к скалам, находил местечко в стороне от отдыхающих, ложился на спину и смотрел в белесое небо, перечеркнутое тонкими штрихами высоких трав. Вечером они проводили время в саду: Эдна поливала душистый горошек и вьюнки, оплетавшие изгородь, возилась с кустами мяты, розмарина и базилика, а Джеймс ремонтировал садовую мебель или чинил протекающий кран. Потом тетушка приносила из холодильника кувшин с домашним лимонадом, они садились на веранде, болтали и смотрели, как солнце тонет в море.  
Мирная жизнь закончилась утром в субботу, когда Эдна, нарезавшая сыр к завтраку, сказала вдруг:  
— Ох, совсем из головы вылетело: сегодня же Мидсаммер! Ночь летнего солнцестояния, — пояснила она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джеймса. — На берегу залива всегда устраивают большой праздник с танцами, прыжками через костры и прочим. Не хочешь сходить?  
Джеймс вяло пожал плечами.  
— Да ладно тебе! — Эдна всплеснула руками, и нож рыбкой блеснул в заливающих кухню солнечных лучах. — На таких праздниках всегда очень весело. Одна моя знакомая была там в прошлом году. Пришла домой только под утро, пьяная и счастливая. А ей, на минуточку, шестьдесят пять!  
— А ты сама не хочешь сходить?  
— Я бы и рада, но обещала Мэгги, что приеду к ней на эти выходные погостить. Вернусь послезавтра. Так что, если все-таки надумаешь идти, запри, пожалуйста, входную дверь и проверь окна, хорошо?  
Джеймс кивнул в ответ и глотнул кофе.  
А под вечер со стороны залива потянуло прохладным ветром, который принес с собой запах дыма и звуки далеких скрипок, и он не утерпел. Закрыл все окна, надел шорты и чистую футболку, тщательно запер входную дверь и отправился в Сент-Айвс.

Вокруг него гудело живое море, мелькали выкрашенные золотым и зеленым лица, хлопали по ногам тяжелые длинные юбки, звенело серебро на девичьих запястьях, слышался смех и разговоры. Вдоль берега горели костры, чуть подальше стояли круглые шатры, где можно было примерить доспехи, купить сувенирный Экскалибур или магнит с изображением Сент-Майклс-Маунт*. На разные голоса пели скрипки и флейты, волынки и арфы.  
С пинтой эля в пластиковом стакане Джеймс пробираться к холму, на вершине которого было не так многолюдно, плюхнулся в траву, вытянул ноги и огляделся. Отсюда было отлично видно расположенную ниже по склону сцену, на которой актеры, облачившись в причудливые костюмы, показывали — конечно же! — «Сон в летнюю ночь». Зрителей на представление заманивал Арлекин в полумаске и трико, гибкий и высокий, — он ловко жонглировал зажженными факелами, делал сальто и каждые пару минут, надувая щеки, выдыхал огненные облака. Джеймс какое-то время наблюдал за спектаклем, но к началу четвертого действия заскучал и отправился за новой порцией выпивки. Потолкался возле сувенирной лавки, сделал пару выстрелов из лука, позорно промазал и скоро вернулся обратно на холм. Пак как раз закончил финальный монолог, и зрители, сидящие ниже по склону, разразились аплодисментами. Опустевшую сцену заняла очередная музыкальная группа. В темно-синем небе мерцали звезды. Пахло полевыми цветами и дымом. Со лба к виску ползла капелька пота: ветер стих, и на побережье вернулась плотная, душная жара. Не хотелось вставать, не хотелось домой — хотелось сидеть здесь целую вечность, пить и слушать, как музыка звенит в вечернем воздухе, сплетая в одно гигантское, дрожащее, невидимое полотно мелодии Старой Англии и Корнуолла, Ирландии и Шотландии, Уэльса и острова Мэн.  
А потом кто-то уселся на траву справа от него.  
Джеймс повернул голову. Рядом сидел тот самый Арлекин, что зазывал народ на «Сон в летнюю ночь». Был он сплошь монохромным, как старый кинофильм: черно-белое домино, лицо цвета сахарной пудры, небрежно подведенные, словно углем из костра, веки. Яркими мазками на этом фоне выделялись разве что вишневые губы и медно-рыжие взъерошенные волосы.  
Джеймс смотрел на это чудо и не мог оторвать глаз.  
Арлекин завел руки за голову, пальцы его задвигались — он пытался развязать тесемки черной полумаски, но не мог, и в движении его губ Джеймс прочитал короткое ругательство.  
— Давай я помогу, — внезапно сказал он.  
Арлекин поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Джеймса.  
Рок-н-ролл, и магия, и огонь, отражающийся в светло-серых глазах.  
Наконец он кивнул, и Джеймс, поставив в траву свой стакан, переместился поближе, протянул руки. Шелковая тесьма была влажной от пота. Пытаясь справиться с непослушным узлом, Джеймс склонился ближе и почувствовал запах чужой кожи — глубокий, соленый, свежий, как запах моря в жаркий день. Наконец тесьма поддалась, полумаска скользнула вниз, Арлекин подхватил ее и отбросил небрежно в траву. Повернулся и снова глянул в упор. Возникшую паузу нужно было чем-то заполнить, и Джеймс не придумал ничего лучше, как протянуть Арлекину свой стакан. Тот взял его, не раздумывая, и допил эль одним огромным глотком.  
— Спасибо, это то что надо, — отрывисто сказал он. Голос у него был низкий, глуховатый, с неявным ирландским выговором. — Напомнишь мне в ответ купить тебе выпивку, когда я закончу?  
— Договорились, — Джеймс внезапно вытянул руку и легко дотронулся до глубокого, на грани непристойности, выреза трико. — Меркьюри*?  
Арлекин одобрительно прищурился. От этого движения с его скул белыми хлопьями посыпался подсохший уже грим.  
— Меркьюри, — подтвердил он. — Слушаешь Queen?  
— Конечно! У меня их плакат над кроватью висел с шестого класса и до самого выпускного! А ты? Тебе они тоже нравятся?  
— Да, отличная группа.  
На этом Арлекин явно собрался свернуть беседу: он отвернулся, и рука его зашарила по траве в поисках полумаски. Джеймс вдруг запаниковал: ему страшно хотелось задержать его, продолжить разговор, и он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:  
— А ты знаешь, что имя «Арлекин» пришло в кукольный театр из старинных французских легенд?  
Вытянувшееся лицо его нового знакомого, определённо, стоило того, чтобы продолжать, и Джеймс продолжил, не дав себе ни секунды на раздумья:  
— В Средневековье он звался Эллекеном и был предводителем дьявольской своры! Слышал когда-нибудь о Дикой охоте? Представь: промозглая осенняя ночь, безлюдный перекресток, луна в прорехах облаков… и вдруг — топот, шум, бешеный лай, и мимо застывшего в ужасе путника проносится толпа, состоящая из демонов, духов, карликов, могильщиков и грешников всех мастей. А впереди, на белом коне, — Эллекен, чье имя переводится как «царь подземного царства» и «тот, кто заставляет собак выть». И еще: легенды об Охоте имеют древнегерманские корни. В этом случае предводителем воинства мертвецов был сам Один, одно из прозвищ которого — «король Херла», или Herle kuningaz. Отсюда и пошло имя Арлекин…  
Джеймс остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Арлекин смотрел на него с уважением и едва заметной насмешкой.  
— Как бы тебя там ни звали, я буду называть тебя профессором, — изрек он. — Давай, жги дальше. С чего вдруг этот адский бес стал веселой куклой?  
— Меня зовут Джеймс. И нет, Арлекин не был куклой — изначально актеры комедии дель арте играли в масках. А вообще это заслуга конкретного человека — итальянца Тристано Мартинелли. До него персонажа в трико как только не звали, — Джеймс возвел глаза к небу и начал перечислять, загибая пальцы: — Труффальдино, Меццетино, Табарино и так далее — по именам актеров, его изображавших. Но однажды, выступая на карнавале в Париже, Мартинелли берет себе псевдоним «Арлекино» — очевидно, услышав о том самом дьяволе из легенды. И отныне живой Арлекин и Арлекин-маска путешествуют вместе, разъезжая с театром «Аччези» по Италии и Франции, играя в Праге и Вене. Слава обоих столь велика, что скоро сценическое имя Тристано намертво приклеивается и к его персонажу тоже…  
Джеймс сбился и замолчал. Арлекин слегка поклонился ему и изобразил аплодисменты:  
— Браво. Нужно сказать старине Керну, чтобы назвал наш театр… как там? «Аччези»?  
— Угу, — Джеймс кивнул. — А у вас свой театр, да?  
— Да, студенческий, — он вдруг поднялся с травы одним легким движением и протянул руку. — Пойдем, покажу.  
Джеймс ухватился за его ладонь, и встал на ноги, запоздало отметив, как сильно у него кружится голова: третья пинта явно была лишней. Арлекин повел его за собой — выше, прочь от моря, к самому краю фестивальной площадки. Там, под уличным фонарем, стояла пара обшарпанных пикапов, вокруг которых суетились актеры «Сна в летнюю ночь».  
— Майкл, вот ты где! — черноволосая девушка с заостренными, как у эльфа, ушами, лихорадочно натягивала узкое платье, украшенное цветами. — Давай быстрее, ты должен быть у главной сцены через десять минут!  
Рядом с ней юноша в костюме из бирюзовых перьев так же поспешно красил глаза, а совсем молодая девчонка в белом трико и зеленой воздушной юбке пристраивала на голове огромный венок из распустившегося шиповника. Демонического вида парень ругался, пытаясь отыскать в ворохе разноцветных тряпок свой парик, две полуголые нимфы стояли в сторонке, курили и смеялись, мужчина постарше, закрыв глаза, что-то бормотал вполголоса — очевидно, повторял свою роль…  
Арлекин по имени Майкл влился в этот хаос спокойно и уверенно: он достал из кузова пикапа небольшую сумку, покопался в ней, смочил какой-то жидкостью салфетку и короткими, скупыми движениями начал стирать грим. Джеймс, не отрываясь, смотрел, как из-под маски проступает живое лицо: скулы, прямой нос, подбородок с короткой рыжеватой щетиной. На вид Майклу было чуть за двадцать. И он был красив, как черт. Сквозь пьянящую жару и кружащиеся в небе звезды в сознание Джеймса пробилась мысль, ясная и четкая, словно выписанная готическим шрифтом:  
«Сегодня я буду с ним».  
И, кажется, дело было не только в трех пинтах эля.  
Избавившись от грима, Майкл стащил с себя трико, обнажив сначала плечи, потом грудь, и бедра, и длинные стройные ноги. Пока Джеймс боролся между воспитанием (отвернуться, немедленно!) и вожделением (смотреть!), Майкл уже натянул облегающие штаны из темно-зеленого шелка и теперь, поглядывая в карманное зеркальце, быстро накладывал новый слой грима. Минута — и скулы его заострились, глаза стали больше и выразительнее, а щетина — темнее. Затем он достал из кузова и накинул на плечи мантию — тяжелую, словно сплетенную из трав, цветов и листьев. Последней деталью образа стали огромные, ветвистые рога, которые Майкл ловко закрепил где-то на затылке.  
— Кто ты на это раз? — Джеймс обошел его по кругу, внимательно разглядывая. — Человек-олень?  
— Сам ты человек-олень, — проворчал Майкл и аккуратно приподнял полу мантии, чтобы она не волочилась по земле. — Я Король леса, Рогатый бог.  
Прозвучало это так напыщенно, что Джеймс не выдержал — рассмеялся. Майкл в ответ лишь фыркнул и еще сильнее выпрямил спину.  
Бок о бок они спустились вниз, обратно к заливу.

Майкл был везде и всюду: он участвовал в каких-то сценках вместе с другими актерами, фотографировался с туристами или просто расхаживал среди танцующих, величественно покачивая рогами. Зрителей с каждой минутой становилось все больше, с главной сцены неслась дикая музыка, а воздух раскалился, несмотря на то, что стояла глубокая ночь. Одежда Джеймса промокла от пота, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас окунуться в холодную воду залива, но он не собирался упускать Майкла и потому не уходил, а терпеливо ждал в стороне, наблюдая за тем, как тот спускает на волны венок, украшенный горящими свечами, и пьет из ритуального серебряного кубка земляничное вино.  
Наконец музыка взлетела к самой своей высокой ноте, скрипки и волынки взвизгнули в последний раз, и всё закончилось залпами салюта под исступленные крики толпы. Майкл спрыгнул со сцены, стянул с себя мантию и отдал ее кому-то из своих. Покрутил головой, увидел Джеймса и направился к нему — черный силуэт на фоне пылающего костра.  
— Я обещал тебе выпивку, — сказал Рогатый, подойдя почти вплотную. — Пойдем?  
За прилавком уставшая девушка в переднике сцеживала из огромных кегов остатки пива и эля. Майкл купил два стакана, и они медленно побрели к воде.  
— Ты не будешь переодеваться? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Нет, если я сейчас вернусь к своим, меня потащат в город, в какой-нибудь дурацкий бар, — он бросил на Джеймса быстрый взгляд. — Или тебя смущает, что я полуголый?  
— Нет, конечно! Даже наоборот. Просто ты снял мантию, а рога оставил. Они тебе очень идут, но это как-то… странно.  
— Знаешь, что по-настоящему странно? — Майкл внезапно остановился, и Джеймс остановился тоже.  
— Что?  
Рогатый склонился к нему и негромко сказал:  
— То, что ты со мной заигрываешь весь вечер, а я до сих пор никак на это не ответил.  
Поцелуй был коротким и грубым. Тело отозвалось на прикосновение чужих губ быстрее, чем Джеймс успел сообразить, что вообще происходит. Когда Майкл отстранился, он только и смог, что пробормотать жалкое «Я не заигрываю», чувствуя, как щеки заливает жаром. Рогатый посмотрел на него насмешливо и спросил негромко, кивая в сторону толпы на берегу:  
— Где-то здесь можно посидеть без свидетелей?  
— Свидетелей чего? — Голос Джеймса чуть дрогнул.  
Майкл оскалил зубы; до Джеймса не сразу дошло, что он так улыбается. Не дождавшись ответа, он мотнул головой в сторону дома тети Эдны.  
— Есть одно местечко прямо на берегу, среди скал. Я живу там неподалеку.  
— Прекрасно, — Майкл сощурился. — Идем?  
Он легонько хлопнул его по плечу, словно подгоняя, и зашагал вдоль кромки воды — прочь от людей и огней, в сумрак самой короткой ночи года.  
И Джеймс покорно последовал за ним. В конце концов, ему было всего восемнадцать, он был пьян, а минуту назад его поцеловал Рогатый бог, Король леса.

Они сидели — точнее, полулежали — на берегу, на расстоянии двух ладоней друг от друга. Рядом шумело море.  
— О Рогатом ты знаешь так же много, как об Арлекине? — спросил Майкл. Он запрокинул голову и разглядывал звезды; острые кончики его рогов касались песка и чертили в нем невесомые узоры.  
— Ну-у-у… — Джеймс задумался. — Я помню только, что у кельтов он символизирует жизнь и плодородие. При том, что он еще и бог подземного царства… кажется. Да, и был какой-то ритуальный акт…  
Он вдруг запнулся.  
— А вот про акт давай подробнее, профессор, — Майкл, внезапно оказавшись совсем близко, прошептал это ему в самое ухо. От его дыхания у Джеймса перед глазами все поплыло.  
— На самом деле Мидсаммер тут не при чем, — он пытался говорить спокойно и ровно, но получалось так себе. — Это скорее относится к… празднику весны. Там Зеленый король, он же Рогатый бог леса, исполняет ритуальный танец с Госпожой лета, а потом…  
— Что потом?  
И снова — горячее дыхание, скользнувшее вдоль шеи и ниже волной дикого, нечеловеческого возбуждения.  
— Потом… — он сглотнул. — Они совокупляются… и это символизирует… символизирует… О Господи, Майкл!..  
— Тш-ш-ш, тише, Джейми. Не Майкл — Рогатый… Будешь сегодня моей Летней госпожой?..  
Одно быстрое движение — и он оказался сверху, навис над ним, прижал к песку. Дотронулся до выпуклости на шортах, слегка сжал. Джеймс застонал, и тогда Рогатый прикоснулся к его губам. Этот поцелуй длился гораздо дольше, чем первый. Он отключил разум, оставив только те ощущения, что связаны с телом: мощные мышцы спины и влажная от пота кожа под пальцами Джеймса, твердый язык внутри, чужой запах, и запах свой — он стал вдруг острым и пряным, когда Рогатый наконец расстегнул его шорты и скользнул туда рукой, оттягивая вниз тонкую ткань белья.  
Медленные, грубоватые движения сводили с ума.  
— Ты демон, — прошептал Джеймс, стискивая плечи Майкла и запрокидывая голову, чтобы увидеть его глаза — черные, бездонные.  
— Я бог, — поправил его Рогатый. Переместился чуть ниже, склонился над ним, накрыл горячим ртом.  
…Кончая, Джеймс видел над собой огромные рога, упирающиеся прямо в светлое июньское небо, полное звезд.

— Я думал, что рассказы о том, как неудобно заниматься сексом на пляже — фигня, — проворчал Майкл, стряхивая прилипший к телу песок. — Оказывается, нет.  
— Сейчас будет душ, — негромко отозвался Джеймс. — И горячий чай.  
— Отлично! — оживился Майкл. — Поможешь мне отцепить рога?  
На кухне Джеймс поставил на плиту чайник. Его до сих пор потряхивало от темного, тревожного возбуждения, и он прятался от этой темноты за привычными движениями: достать чашки, поставить на стол сахарницу, нарезать хлеб и сыр. Майкл шумно умывался над раковиной. Потом обернулся и посмотрел на МакЭвоя.  
— Джейми, если хочешь, я уйду, — мягко произнес он.  
— Не хочу, — тот поднял на Майкла упрямый взгляд. — Если ты думаешь, что я испугаюсь и остановлюсь на полпути, то ты ошибаешься.  
Майкл рассмеялся.  
— Звучит очень смело, — он подошел к плите и снял с огня кипящий чайник. — Но теперь ты точно не отвертишься. Тебе ведь уже есть восемнадцать?  
Джеймс фыркнул:  
— Конечно! Тебе, надеюсь, тоже?  
— Мне двадцать два, — Майкл повернулся и поставил перед Джеймсом чашку с «Эрл греем». — Я учусь в театральном, в Манчестере. Этим летом мы с однокурсниками решили, что неплохо будет сколотить труппу в духе средневекового бродячего театра и поездить по стране, выступая на таких вот праздниках, как сегодня. Следующий фестиваль — через четыре дня, в Труро. Правда, там я уже играю не Рогатого, а короля Артура.  
— Супер, — прокомментировал Джеймс, отхлёбывая чай. — А я учусь в Лондонском университете. Сюда приехал на лето — в гости к тетке. Ну, и еще я родом из Шотландии, но это ты, наверное, уже и сам понял.  
— Да, твой акцент чертовски мил, — ухмыльнулся Майкл. — А где же тетя?  
— В Логгансе, на той стороне залива. Вернется только послезавтра утром.  
— Мы уезжаем отсюда послезавтра утром, — эхом откликнулся Майкл.  
— Тогда ты бы мог…  
— Я-то бы мог. Но только если ты не против.  
Джеймс со стуком поставил чашку на стол.  
— Слушай, в буфете есть виски, — внезапно сказал он. — Будешь?

Виски они пили уже наверху, в мансарде, ставшей на это лето спальней Джеймса. Здесь было окно, выходящее на море, письменный стол, шкаф и огромная, старинная кровать с пружинистым основанием и кованым изголовьем.  
Майкл сразу уселся на нее, слегка покачался и сказал радостно:  
— Класс! Никогда еще не занимался сексом на таком раритете. Сильно скрипит?  
— Не знаю, я обычно сплю тут один, — парировал Джеймс.  
Он разлил виски по бокалам, отдал один Майклу и отошел к окну. Лед тихонько звенел о стекло, кровь стучала в висках, по коже бегали мурашки. Майкл поднялся с кровати — пружины многообещающе скрипнули, — приблизился, встал за спиной.  
— Джейми, я тебя хочу, — сказал Майкл негромко. — Не так, как на пляже. По-настоящему.  
От этих простых слов Джеймса тряхнуло. Он вцепился руками в подоконник, застыл; голова кружилась не от возбуждения даже, а от осознания собственной покорной беззащитности, от того, что Майкл сейчас мог сделать с ним все что угодно.  
— Пойдем в душ, — выдохнул он едва слышно.  
…В ванной Майкл сразу же прижал его к стене, навалился сзади. Он целовал, гладил, прикусывал кожу на плечах и затылке, терся членом о ягодицы, и Джеймс матерился и стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом не выдержал: развернулся, скользнул вниз, взял в рот; дыхание Майкла сбилось, он резко подался вперед, заставив Джеймса стукнуться затылком о стену, но ни тот, ни другой этого даже не заметили.  
— Подожди… стой, Джейми, хватит, я сейчас кончу, — он отпрянул, уткнулся лбом в прохладный кафель, тяжело дыша. — Давай в спальню?..

Джеймс поднялся наверх первым, оставляя на ступенях мокрые следы. Налил себе еще виски, выпил, сел на кровать.  
На лестнице послышались шаги, и через мгновение в дверном проеме показался Майкл. Стройное, сильное тело его чуть блестело от воды, над головой ветвились оленьи рога.  
— Ты решил их снова надеть? — спросил Джеймс, чувствуя странную дрожь — словно бы прохладный ночной ветер коснулся влажной кожи.  
Рогатый, не говоря ни слова, подошел, подмял его под себя, отбрасывая полотенце, которым Джеймс прикрывал бедра. Стало темно, тяжело и жарко, исчезло все, кроме прикосновений, обжигающего дыхания и коротких, мощных движений, с которыми Рогатый вбивался в него сквозь вспышки боли. Джеймс стиснул зубы, задышал часто и мелко, но боль уже уходила, сменяясь нарастающим возбуждением. Рогатый двигался то ускоряя темп, то замедляясь, и, когда он толкнулся особенно глубоко, Джеймс вскрикнул, вцепился в его плечи, застонал, и сразу обмяк и уже не слышал, как тот тоже кончил — с низким, коротким звуком.

Проснулся он поздно. Дом наполняла тишина, снаружи кричали чайки. Теплый ветер вздувал парусами оконные занавески, по стенам мансарды скользили отблески солнечных лучей. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи обрушились разом, скрутили судорогой возбуждения. Джеймс широко открыл глаза, вскочил. Майкла в комнате не было.  
И тут же снизу раздался хлопок входной двери.  
Он натянул белье и торопливо спустился, боясь столкнуться лицом к лицу с тетей Эдной, которая, очевидно, вернулась из Логганса на день раньше. Но на кухне был Майкл. Одетый в светлые джинсы и майку, он стоял у плиты.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он.  
— Привет. Я думал, ты ушел.  
— Нет, только сходил к своим переодеться. На обратном пути заглянул на рынок. Поможешь разложить продукты?  
Джеймс кивнул и подошел к столу. Выложил из пакета ветчину, помидоры, персики, яблочный сок и бутылку дешевого пино гриджио. Майкл в это время взбивал яйца и нарезал тонкими ломтиками багет. Пока жарились гренки, он помыл и нарезал персики, залил их вином и яблочным соком, добавил горсть черники и сгонял Джеймса в сад за мятой, а потом убрал получившийся коктейль в холодильник.  
— Тебе точно двадцать два? — спросил Джеймс, наблюдая, как ловко Майкл управляется со сковородкой. — Моя мама, и та готовит хуже.  
— Просто у отца свой ресторан, — Майкл выложил гренки на тарелку, украсил ягодами и йогуртом. — Я перед колледжем лето проработал там официантом, вот и нахватался по мелочам. Особых изысков не жди, но голодным точно не оставлю.  
После завтрака они спустились к пляжу, на свое место среди скал, разделись там и долго плавали. Людей поблизости не было, и каждый раз, уходя под воду с головой, Джеймс выныривал уже в объятия Майкла, а тот целовал его, прижимая спиной к камням. День тек медленно и неторопливо. После обеда они занимались любовью, вечером еще раз сходили на пляж, а потом достали кувшин с вином и устроились на веранде. Настоявшись за день, пино гриджио стало ароматным и сладким, розоватым от черничного сока.  
Солнце уже растекалось алым вдоль горизонта, когда Майкл внезапно спросил:  
— Ты дашь мне свой лондонский номер?  
Джеймс посмотрел на него, удивленно склонив голову:  
— Ты уверен?  
— А почему нет? Мы могли бы иногда встречаться. Или ты против?  
— Нет, конечно нет, — Джеймс улыбнулся. — Просто я думал, ты не из тех, кто позволяет летним романам длиться дольше трех дней.  
— Дурацкие стереотипы, — буркнул Майкл. — Если я актер, это ещё не значит, что я сплю с кем попало…

Ночью все повторилось: Джеймс отдавался Майклу, а тот яростно брал, склоняясь совсем низко и шепча что-то Джеймсу прямо в губы; и пахло от него дико и сладко — черникой и белым вином, лесом и морем…  
Будильник прозвенел в восемь утра. Майклу нужно было успеть к своим, пока те не уехали в Труро. Джеймс проводил его до двери, прошелся по дому, сполоснул оставшиеся с вечера бокалы и лег обратно, понимая, что уже не уснет.  
Он строго-настрого запретил себе скучать по Майклу.

***  
И вот, спустя годы, он стоит на веранде и снова пьет пино гриджио — не за три евро, а за тридцать, но вкус у него точно такой же, как тогда, не хватает лишь персиков и мяты из тетушкиного сада. Воспоминания — колючие, цепкие, неотвязные, — все лезут и лезут изнутри, словно хмель, карабкающийся вверх по каменной изгороди, и ему очень хочется выблевать их прямо здесь, и забыть наконец обо всем, но вместо этого он достает из кармана смартфон и набирает сообщение:  
«Я в Сент-Айвс».  
Ответ приходит почти сразу:  
«И когда мне приехать, профессор?».  
Джеймс бросает быстрый, чуть виноватый взгляд назад, в темноту дома, где спит Бет. Делает пару глотков вина, переводит дух и набирает:  
«Пока не знаю. Недели через две. Сможешь?».  
В ответ прилетает короткое «Да».  
Привычным движением он стирает из памяти телефона их диалог.  
На душе тревожно и гадко. За эти годы Джеймс так и не привык к изматывающему чувству вины, каждый раз охватывающему его перед встречей с Майклом в Сент-Айвс. И каждый раз он говорил себе, что пора делать выбор — уже не так важно даже, в чью пользу, — но снова и снова отстранялся, позволяя происходящему тащить его за собой, как река тащит сломанную ветку к морю.

Сьюзен приехала через два дня. Погода направилась, и они втроем проводили дни на пляже, а по вечерам гуляли по Сент-Айвс, ели мороженое и смотрели, как к молу пристают туристические кораблики и груженные только что выловленной рыбой баркасы. И чем дальше, тем сильнее Джеймсу хотелось, чтобы жена и дочка поскорее вернулись в Лондон, а он бы, как всегда, остался здесь еще на пару недель — чтобы спокойно поработать.  
«Пять дней, — пишет он Майклу. — Как у тебя со съемками?»  
«Нормально, — отвечает тот. — Все получится».  
С каждым днем Джеймса все сильнее разъедают вина перед Сьюзен и тоска по Майклу. Он становится дерганым, психует из-за пустяков, придирается по мелочам. Однажды Сью огрызается в ответ, и они наконец ссорятся — громко и страшно, так что Бетти убегает в сад и плачет там, прижимая к груди плюшевого единорога.  
Ночью Сьюзен поднимается к нему, садится на кровать и говорит:  
— Я так больше не могу, Джеймс.  
Он молчит, отвернувшись к стене.  
— Ты думаешь, я ни о чем не догадываюсь? — продолжает она. — Когда мы здесь, я особенно хорошо вижу, что мы тебе не нужны.  
— Нужны, — отвечает он тихо.  
— Бетти — да, но не я, — в голосе Сьюзен — боль и решимость. — Мы уезжаем завтра. Когда ты вернешься, бумаги на развод уже будут оформлены. И — да, передавай привет Майклу.  
Джеймс застывает. Он не может выдохнуть, не может пошевелиться. Сьюзен встает с кровати, отчего по ее пружинному основанию пробегает дрожь, подходит к окну и смотрит на темное равнодушное море.  
— Я догадалась в прошлом году, — говорит она с горечью. — Такому известному актеру, как он, очень сложно скрывать свои интрижки, поверь. Скажи только… Вы правда встречались здесь все эти годы?  
— Да, — отвечает Джеймс и опять молчит.  
Сьюзен с шумом втягивает воздух: кажется, ей стоит огромных трудов не расплакаться. Джеймс не поворачивается и по-прежнему смотрит в стену.  
— Ты мне ничего не скажешь на прощание? — спрашивает Сью глухо.  
— Я просто хотел бы видеться с Бет как можно чаще, — говорит он.  
— Договорились.  
Она уходит, и рука Джеймса тут же ныряет под подушку за телефоном. Щурясь от яркого света, льющегося с экрана, он отправляет Майклу короткое сообщение:  
«Завтра».

Утром Джеймс целует Бетти на прощание, обнимает, говорит что-то ласковое, застегивает ремень детского кресла. Она в ответ хватает его за большой палец руки и держит так долго-долго.  
— Папа, — шепчет она. — Вчера я видела около дома странного человека.  
— Кого именно, малыш? — Джеймс очень старается проявить интерес и участие, но усталость и нетерпение берут свое, и голос его звучит блекло.  
— Большого, с рогами, — говорит Бет. — Он заглядывал в окно, пока я спала.  
— Солнышко, это был обычный олень, — Джеймс улыбается. — Тут неподалеку лес, наверное, он пришел оттуда. Тебе нечего бояться.  
— У него было человечье лицо, — Бет утыкается лицом ему в ладонь. — Папа, обещай, что приедешь скоро!..  
Он гладит ее по макушке и выпрямляется. Сьюзен запихивает чемодан в багажник.  
— Я могу прислать тебе документы на развод сюда, если ты решишь задержаться подольше, — в её голосе полно сарказма. — Хотя… постой, у Фассбендера же съемки! Сэр Ридли Скотт! Как я могла забыть?  
Джеймс почти физически ощущает ее гнев, но ему не хватает сил даже на обычное «Прости меня». Машина отъезжает, и за стеклом он видит личико Бетти, которая машет ему на прощание. Рядом с ней маячит плюшевый единорог.

Звонок раздается ближе к ночи, когда за окном уже сгущается темнота. За дверью стоит Майкл. Джеймс делает шаг в сторону, впуская его в дом. Тот проходит в гостиную, достает из чемодана традиционную бутылку вина. Откупоривает, разливает вино по бокалам. Они пьют, глядя друг на друга.  
— Мы разводимся, — говорит наконец Джеймс.  
Майкл приподнимает бровь.  
— Сьюзен все знает, — голос его вздрагивает: оказывается, говорить об этом труднее, чем он думал. — Она знает, что мы встречаемся.  
— А что Бет?  
Джеймс пожимает плечами:  
— Я надеюсь, Сьюзен не запретит нам видеться.  
Майкл ставит бокал, подходит. В кольце его рук Джеймс расслабляется, утыкаясь носом куда-то ему в шею. Чужая кожа пахнет морем и лесом.  
— Тебе все равно пришлось бы выбирать, — шепчет он.  
Джеймс кивает.  
— Сьюзен никому не расскажет о нас, — он отстраняется, смотрит в глаза. — Я имею в виду… журналистов и все такое.  
Майкл наливает им еще вина.  
— Ерунда, пусть звонит и докладывает хоть главному редактору «Дэйли мэйл», мне на это плевать, — он качает головой. — Но я не хочу, чтобы она причинила вред тебе.  
Джеймс молчит. Потом, вдруг вспомнив кое-что, говорит:  
— Знаешь, мне тут Бет перед отъездом сказала странную вещь… Глупо, конечно, но ей показалось, что вокруг дома кто-то ходит.  
— Кто?  
— Человек с рогами.  
В гостиной повисает молчание.  
Майкл делает шаг к нему.  
— Это же Корнуолл, — говорит он наконец. — Иногда мы идем на свет.  
«Кто мы?», хочет спросить его Джеймс, но не успевает — Рогатый кладет ладонь ему на шею, притягивает к себе, целует жадно, до дрожащих перед глазами звезд. Джеймс заводится моментально, опускается на диван, Рогатый наваливается сверху, расстегивая его джинсы и вырывая из груди Джеймса беспомощный стон.  
Потом он поднимается. Скидывает пиджак. Рубашку. Щелкает пряжкой ремня.  
Смотрит, не отрываясь. Глаза у него черные, бездонные.  
Джеймс зажмуривается, но перед этим успевает увидеть над собой огромные, подпирающие небо рога.

**Author's Note:**

> Сент-Майклс-Маунт — остров в Корнуолле, одна из его главных достопримечательностей. На острове расположен монастырь.
> 
> Меркьюри — имеется в виду знаменитый сценический костюм Фредди Меркьюри, фронтмена Queen, в котором он выступал в 70-х. Это облегающее трико с глубоким вырезом с рисунком из черных и белых ромбов.


End file.
